Lake Yamanaka
| age = 17 | species = Human | gender = Female | height = 159 cm (4'9 ft) | weight = 41 kg (90 lbs) | blood type = O | hometown = Konohagakure | affiliation = Takigakure Root | previous team =Team Shibuki | partner = | clan = Yamanaka Clan File:Hyuga Symbol.svg.png Hyūga Clan | family = (Mother) (Father) Inocha Yamanaka (Twin Brother) (Lover) | rank = Anbu | classification = | reg = 730997 | academy = 4 | chunin = 7 | jonin = 8 | kekkei = | tota = | beast = | hiden = | nature = File:Nature Icon Earth.png Earth Release | jutsu = Mind Body Switch Technique Gentle Fist Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven Gentle Fist Art One Blow Body | weapons = Antidote Tantō }} Lake Yamanaka (湖山中山中山中, Yamanaka Lake) is an Anbu of Konohagakure; as well as a descendant of both Konohagakure's Yamanaka Clan and Hyūga clan. At a young age she was recruited into the branch of Konohagakure's Anbu training subdivison, Root. She was given a life mission to be a sleeper agent, who would benefit Konoha in the future. She was placed on Team Shibuki after relocating from Konohagakure. On the team, however, she begins to build trust and friendship. Now people are left questioning where her loyalty lies. Background Lake was born, with her twin brother Inocha Yamanaka, to and . Her brother was sent into foster care due to their parents not being able to take care of two children. She remained, not knowing of his existence. As a child of two prominent clans, with two extremely distinctive fighting styles, Lake was torn between which to learn. She eventually chose to learn the secrets of the Hyūga clan taijutsu, in place of that of the Yamanaka Clan. However, she did learn the basic mind related Yamanaka techniques. When she began to separate herself from the other students at the Academy, thought she would be a good addition to the Root family. She was eventually gave into the Root way of life. She was given a mission by Danzō. She was to go to Takigakure, and pretend to be a refugee from Konohagakure. Once there she was supposed to be placed on a genin team, and gather the secrets of Takigakure. He stated that this mission's longevity would not be known, so there was a possibly that she would never return to Konoha. But this mission was critical, the nation had become too strong and needed to be put in check; no other nations would do anything about it, including Konoha. She carried through with this mission, and was relocated to Takigakure. She knew there was a possibly that she would never return to Konoha, so she did not tell her parents. She figured that it would only bring more pain. Once in Takigakure she was placed on the exclusive genin team, Team Shibuki. Along with members, Jaso Arata and Nohara Nara. Team Shibuki did enter the Country Elite Competition in Takigakure. She and Jaso Arata were the only ones promoted to Chūnin. Personality Like all other members of the Anbu faction, Root, Lake lacked a personality due to the grueling training regimen Danzō had them undergo at a young age. As such, he acted merely as a tool that carries out Danzō's orders. But she did show that she cared deeply for her parents, she was devastated when she learned that she might not return to see her parents ever again. Also she is shown to function romantically as to how she had an intimate relationship with . Apperance Lake is a fair-skinned of average height with green eyes, which turn into the white eye of the Byakugan when activated. One of her most notable characteristics is her long blond hair, which has a natural lift and hangs loosely,reaching her calves. She also sports a pale blue in the left side of her hair. She wears a short gray, sleeveless blouse; with a brown semi-covering. She also sports black shorts, which are slightly covered with a semi-tucked plain blue shirt. Lake wears an arm-length black plated glove on her right arm, as well as wrist length one with a silver bangle. She also wears knee high boots. Abilities Lake is a competent kunoichi, evident in her recruitment into the exclusive Root Division. A further testament to her strength is Danzō Shimura's trust that she could carry through will a mission such as infiltrating a village and becoming a sleeper agent. Byakugan Stemming from her Hyūga heritage, Lake awakened the Byakugan at an unspecified time. The Byakugan is a dōjutsu that grants her penetrative vision in a near-360° around herself, as well as the ability to can see the chakra pathway system. A small blind-spot exists behind her third upper thoracic vertebrae, in which she tries arduously to conceal. Taijutsu Using the Byakugan, Lake performs the Hyūga's signature Gentle Fist taijutsu style, which injects chakra into an opponent's tenketsu, causing severe internal trauma with minimal contact. Ninjutsu Yamanaka Clan Techniques Lake has a basic knowledge of these techniques, being able to perform them several times while sparring Jaso Arata. These clan techniques are primarily focused around mind-affecting techniques. The Arata Expedition Trivia *"Lake Yamanaka" (山中湖 Yamanaka-ko) is a lake located in the village of Yamanakako in Yamanashi Prefecture near Mount Fuji, Japan.